Dorama Ja Nai
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Ini bukan dorama, ini adalah kenyataan yang pahit untuk tokoh utama. AoKaga, slight!AoKi.


**Fandom : Kuroko no Basket**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

**Warning : Angst gagal, BL**

**A/N : Tak berlama-lama lagi, enjoy~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Kagami Taiga hanya mampu melihatnya tersenyum dengan orang itu.

Kagami Taiga tak berniat mengacaukan hubungan dua sejoli itu.

Kagami Taiga masih kuat memedam perasaannya, daripada merenggut kebahagiaan cinta sepasang manusia itu.

Kagami Taiga tak ada keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaan terdalamnya. Karena dia sudah terlambat. Benar-benar terlambat.

Dan dia akan melapangkan dada untuk mendengar janji suci yang terucap dari orang yang telah mengalihkan dunianya.

Bukan untuknya tapi untuk pemuda pirang yang berdiri dihadapan pemuda biru tua itu.

Sungguh ini senyum terpahit yang belum pernah Kagami rasakan seumur hidup. Bibirnya kaku, memajang senyum itu untuk sekedar bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai.

Dan ini sangat menyakitkan.

"_Thanks_ Kagami!"

"_Sankyu_ Kagamicchi."

"Semoga kalian berdua berbahagia." Kagami tersenyum palsu. Sekedar melegakan hati kedua mantan rival basketnya, yang kini telah bersatu dalam ikatan resmi. Yang pernah menjadi harapannya, dulu dan mungkin kemarin. Sebelum si pirang memberitahunya lewat pesan singkatnya tadi malam. Bahwa mereka akan menikah esok pagi, karena si pilot tak bisa menelantarkan pekerjaannya lebih lama lagi. Dan juga lusa dia sudah harus berangkat dan akan lama jika dia melangsungkan pernikahan setelah tuntas dengan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Sungguh mengejutkan pasalnya kedua pasangan ini sering kali cekcok hanya karena masalah kecil. Tapi sekarang lihatlah. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia didepan para tamu mereka.

Sakit jika kau tanya perasaan pemuda berambut gradasi itu. Dan merasa semua tatapannya dulu itu adalah harapan palsu. Perasaan bimbang yang sering berlabuh dihatinya, membuatnya susah tidur saat melihat senyum Aomine Daiki kini terjawab sudah. Dan hasilnya bukan dia yang pemuda itu pilih.

Miris karena setahunya hubungan mereka berdua sangatlah dekat. Ya, meskipun tak pernah ada kontak fisik atau yang lainnya melainkan hanya sebatas tatapan mata dan ajakan untuk bermain basket.

Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak pertama kalinya dia bertanding basket dengan pemuda _tan_ itu. Dulu sekali waktu dia masih kelas satu SMA. Awalnya dia tak menyukai pemuda tan yang terlihat angkuh itu. Tapi saat Kagami mengalami depresi berat saat menerima kekalahan untuk timnya. Mata mereka bertemu, si pemuda bermata biru itu menatapnya lurus kedalam bola biner merahnya sedikit sendu. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan maknanya.

Tatapannya seperti memberi perhatian, peduli dan entahlah. Kagami tak pandai mendiskripsikannya.

Dan secara tak langsung memberinya secerca harapan untuk bisa menjadi sosok spesial pemuda biru itu. Secerca dalam makna sangat sedikit.

Benar-benar seperti kisah romansa remaja disebuah film dorama. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hei tapi tunggu, hidup Kagami bukan seperti dorama kalian tau. Ya, tapi mirip sih selalu saja ada pihak ketiga.

Melihat keabraban antara pemuda pirang cantik dengan dambaan hatinya. Membuatnya sesak sulit bernafas. Dia cemburu waktu itu. Pernah terlintas dibenaknya untuk saling menjauhkan mereka berdua. Namun, Kagami tak mau mengotori cintanya dengan hal kotor seperti itu.

Dan hingga akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan perasaan yang terpendam rapi dalam palung hati terdalamnya.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan Aomine. Pepatah mungkin benar. Cinta tak harus memiliki.

Dan ending dorama itu salah, tokoh utama tak selalu hidup bahagia kalau kau ada didunia nyata _

Atau

Kebahagiaanmu bukan dengannya tapi dengan orang lain? Siapa tahu ending dari kehidupanmu.

**-The End-**

Yatta my first angst dan ini sangat pendek sekali. Apa reader-tachi bisa merasakan feel dari cerita saia ini?

Kalo belum berarti saia gagal #pundung

Ano, sebenarnya ini request dari BakaFujo-san, semoga anda suka .

Saia rasa bahasanya terlalu berkelit-kelit T.T

Huuwaaaa semoga reader-tachi berkenan untuk mereview, ne?

**PS** : Goooomeeeen fic 'Kamar 510' belom kelar saia sedikit sibuk dengan urusan masuk kuliah DX

Saia juga kesusahan ketemuan sama si editor, karena editor saia sibuk bekerja DX

Harap sabar, pasti update kok #nunduk-nunduk

**Balasan Review untuk I'm Seme and You're Uke**

**Yuuki-abcd **: ah arigatou reviewny, ya sepertinya perdebatan mereka tak jauh-jauh dari masalah seme-uke padahal mereka jadi seke juga g' masalah bisa saling tukar XD

**TheTsubasaYuki** :arigatou reviewny, sepertiny syndrome AoKaga/KagaAo mulai menyebar luas hahaha XD, ur welcome hahaha

**BakaFujo** : arigatou reviewny, tapi Aomine juga cocok loh jdi uke #dilemparbola, setuju kalo Kagami imut XD, itu karena saya AkaKi shipper XD #g'ada yang nanya, lagi juga karena dimata saia Kasamatsu itu lebih macho-an dibanding Kise XD, ah okidoki~

**Kiriohisagi** : arigatou reviewny, ahahah setuju deh ama kamu Ri-chan mereka berdua emang so sweet kalo lg bertengkar (?), ah khas saia? Maji XD, tapi saia lebih suka Kaga-chan yang jadi uke soalny dia cantik #plak, happy eid mubarak juga Ri-chan~

**ArcSa Reiyu** : arigatou reviewny, haha semoga senyumny tidak disalah artikan(?), setuju Kaga-chan itu berjiwa uke kuat dibanding Aomine XD, Kisecchi kan uke idaman XD

**Seracchi **: arigatou reviewny, hahaha habisny daripada bingung2 siapa uke siapa seme mending dilemparin ke Akashi aj XD (?), hahaha biarkan para orang pendek#plak beremansipasi menjadi seme XD, yosh!

**Miaa-chan** : arigatou reviewny, hahaha biar adil (?), hahah saia juga sangat setuju uke!Kagami x3 #digorok

**Bola Oranye** : arigatou reviewny, hai itu saia yg nulis :D

**Bilshiengidem** : arigatou reviewny, hahaha boleh-boleh :D, hahaha begitu pula dengan saia, saia pun juga menyukainy, karena posisi yang masih debatable itu sangat menarik untuk diungkap(?), mereka kan seke jadi bisa saling tuker XD, ah ini udah complete :D, sekuel? Belum kepikiran, AkaKi? Kalo sempat saia buat heheh, yosh!

**Pena biru muda **: arigatou reviewny, wah hontou XD? Yey banyak yang mendukung uke!Kagami #gembira, hahaha karena Kisecchi cantik, lemah tak berdaya(?), tenang Akashi sudah minum jamu 'itu' XD #plak, senangny fic saia bisa menghibur :D, sankyu favny :D

**BakaFujo **: arigatou reviewny, are BakaFujo-san review dua kali XD, atau beda orang? #mikirkeras, sudah ditetapkan bahwa Kagami itu uke #diceburin dikali, ah gomen kalo anda tidak suka KasaKi karena itu hanya opini saia DX, yay AkaKi shipper bermunculan! Sebenerny saia kurang tau bedany Angst sama Hurt/comfort tapi saia berusaha mencoba membuat AoKaga yang menye-menye seperti ini, semoga menghibur :D


End file.
